the worst kind of drug
by Stupidhoes69
Summary: i don't really know how to right a summary, and i suck at them, so if you want to know what this stories about read it. ALSO ITS RATED M FOR A REASON. well please read it, comment, and follow thanks! hope you like it :3 cj sorry about not writing a summary.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO.. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ALSO WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! SO DON'T FLAG OR I WILL FIND YOU…. JUST KIDDING BUT STILL DON'T FLAG HOPE YOU LIKE! (warning boy X boy content. Viewer discretion is advised.)

Worst kind of drug:

You've hurt me so many times im broken. But do you even care? Or, do you not know what you do to me? If you do, than your sick. What kind of game are you playing? Do you enjoy my pain? Is this fun for you? Because its killing me, I watch as you walk into my room, slowly walking to my bed and glance into your eyes, from just one glance I can tell what you want and you always get it from me. Am I too easy? Is that the only reason why you keep coming back? But its to late now, your like a drug. I cant say no to you. This relationship isn't health. I don't even know if there is a relationship.

You reach my bed and look into my eyes and smirk. You slowly take off your shirt and chuck it into a dusty corner of my bedroom. You take my face in your hand while the other one removes your mask form your face until you've discarded it to the floor. I slowly lean in feeling the lust take over my body. I cant control myself. This seems to only happen whenever im around you and only you. I can feel your breath on my face, as you lean in closer until your lips are barley touching mine. Your teasing me and I hate it but I also love it. I try to connect our lips but you lean back. Chuckling softly to yourself you open your mouth and say "eager now, are me? Ru ru." I growl trying to connect our lips together but failing because you keep pulling away.

You've got me begging now. I whimper while looking at your lips than back to your eyes "please kakashi! I need you! Don't tease me any more!" I pleaded. He laughs then roughly shoves his lips against mine. I immediately kiss back. Our lips move in sync. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I immediately grant it. You tongue immediately dove into my mouth exploring every nook and cranny. I feel your tongue slowly rub mine, coaxing it to come and play. I slowly start to wake up and immediately meet your tongue. Our tongues battle for dominance. Then I feel your hands slowly lift my shirt up I break the kiss and take my shirt off throwing it into my bedroom where it is quickly forgotten. Your hands immediately go to my abs then slowly moving them upwards toward my nipples. You start attacking my neck with kisses, slowly sucking on places on my neck laving small love bites. You kiss up to my ear nibbling on my earlobe earning a moan from me. You smirk, and I can feel it against my skin. You kiss right under my ear where my sweet spot is, I cant help but groan in lust.

You know my body like the back of your hand. You know all the spots that drive me crazy, that make me lost control. You kiss down my neck and my shoulder going down to my left nipple licking it, before taking the pink nub in your mouth. You start to suck on it, biting it a little before releasing it and moving to my right one and taking it into your mouth giving it the same treatment. Kami it felt so good! You've got me moaning like a whore. Your hands go to my pants, unbuttoning them before ripping them off along with my boxers. You smile "Ruka your so hard." You murmur before you stroke my cock slowly, causing me to arch my back off the bed in pleasure, my mouth I was hanging open in a silent moan. Your mouth is trailing kisses from my stomach to my crotch, causing my breath to hitch in my throat wherever you touch.

You catch me by surprise as you start slowly licking my penis from the base to the tip. Kissing the side of my cock before taking it into your mouth, "kakahsi! Please faster!" I almost scream. Your mouth around my cock feels so good. You start to bob your head up and down causing me to buck my hips off the bed driving my cock driving my penis further into your mouth. I can feel my climax coming "kakashi im gonna cum!" I yell, closing my eyes in pleasure. Then he lifted his head releasing my cock with a 'pop' I let out a whimper form the loss of your warm mouth, "haha not yet ru ru" you out your fingers up to my mouth poking my lips asking for an entrance. I slowly open my mouth and you slide your fingers in looking into my lust filled eyes. You quitley moan as I slide my tongue over your fingers coating them in my saliva. After a few minutes you remove your fingers from my mouth moving them down to my entrance.

You slowly slide the first digit into my entrance trying not to hurt me because no matter how many times we have sex, im still as tight as a virgin. You move your fingers in and out, trying to find my spot. You add a second finger moving both fingers in a scissoring motion. It hurts a little but its not unbearable. All of a sudden you brush over something inside me causing me to see stars and push back onto your fingers. You smile brushing your fingers over my prostate again. I scream in pleasure arching my back off the bed "seems like ive found your spot ru ru." You add a third finger stretching me even further. All of a sudden you pull them out. Moving your hand down to your pants and unzipping them and pulling your delicious cock out. You reach for the nightstand by the bed grabbing the bottle of the lube. You unscrew the cap and coat your cock with the lube. You align your dick with my entrance before brutally shoving it in immediantly hitting my prostate causing me to arch in pleasure. You pull out before pushing back in. you were going at a painfully slow pace wich had me screaming in frustration, "whats wrong ru? Tell me what you want." Kakashi said smiling. He knew what the slow pace was doing to me "please…. Faster… harder!" I nearly screamed as he shoved into me faster and harder, obeying my pleas. He shoved in deeper hitting my prostate over and over again with each thrust. I could feel myself coming closer to the end. I could tell he was getting closer as well as his thrusts became more frenzied. Suddenly I felt an explosive wave of pleasure fill me and for a moment my vision went white for a while. Both of us howled in lust and came together screaming each others names. You gave a few more thrusts, making sure you filled me up with all of your seed before pulling out and laying next to me on the bed. I was slowly coming down from my preasure high, I turned and looked at your beautiful face that never failed to surprise me. You were breathing hard, your eyes closed. Sweat running down your face. I sighed knowing you would soon leave, and come back for more later. This whole relationship is just sex to you. Nothing more, and nothing less. I know I need to end this but I cant…. I don't want to be alone. At first I went along with it but now…..

HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! YEAH YEAH YEAH I KNOW IM MEAN BUT HEY! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT SHOULD BE POSTED IN A FEW DAYS! COMMENT FOLLOW AND ALL THAT JAZ. PEACE OUT!

~CJ


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll! Im sorry it took forever for me to upload the 2nd chapter! I would like to thank laia for helping me edit! Please follow review! Love you guys! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2:

I've come to accept the fact that I've fallen in love with you. But you're to ignorant to notice it. If you did I knew you'd leave in a heartbeat. I knew I was being selfish keeping you to myself. But I can't help it… the more I see you, hear your voice and see your face I fall even more in love. I turned my head to the side staring at your face, awing at how it never fails to leave me speechless. Your eyes are closed, I notice the little drops of sweat under your brow and your breathing comes out in long uneven pants. You open your eyes and notice me staring at you, then smile and lean over to kiss me. Usually you just leave and only come back when you wanted sex. But tonight, you stayed. Why? Why is my heart beating like this? Can you hear it? Can you see im anxious? You pull me close to you elimination any space between us. I blush from the warmth. You rest your chin on my head and close your eyes, whispering, "goodnight my 'Ru" My heart finally slowed down, and I closed my eyes, snuggling into your body savoring the musky smell of pine and chocolate axe. 'this is nice. But why is he still here? I mean im happy he's still here but… he always leaves. Maybe. No…. someone like him could never love a low rank chunin like me.' Slowly I let the black wave of sleep consume me.

I felt cold. Waking up I turned over searching for the warm body that kept me warm for the night. I found nothing. Opening my eyes I slowly sat up. I looked on your side of the bed and found it empty. 'he left' I thought bleakly. I looked down at my lap letting the tears fall onto my sheets, "what wrong 'ru?" a gently voice spoke my eyes widened in shock and I looked up to see kakashi standing in my bedroom doorway. I couldn't believe it. Am I dreaming? Is he really here? "y-your really here?" I whispered hoarsely kakashi just nodded, the smile obvious behind his mask, "I won't ever leave you 'Ru I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain." Wait a minute. Does he know I love him? "how-?" I began, kakashi chuckled "you talk in your sleep. At first I didn't believe you when you said 'I love you kakashi! Please don't go!' I was hoping that's what you said. And now I just proved I was right." "NANI!?.." 'how did he trick me into admitting it? Bastard!' "Ru. I… I love you." I turned scarlet and looked away. Kakashi crossed the room and stood next to my bed and placed a hand on my shoulder while the other one grabbed my shin and turned it towards him. Our lips met in a soft kiss, "I love you too 'kashi" he smiled and kissed my head. Together we snuggled into each others arms on the bed 'im so happy. My life's complete.' I thought joyfully, closing my eyes and saving this into one of my treasured memories.

END.

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW COMMENT AND FOLLOW! IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE OTHER STORIES JUST MESSAGE ME THE WHAT CHARACTORS YOU WANT AND ILL MAKE A STORY! WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT UNTIL NEXT TIME! :3 (my other stories will be wayyy longer I pwomise!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So im kind of having writers block so sorry for not posting any other stories! If you have any requests please let me know! Thnks! xd

:D


End file.
